OTP AU LIST: BENTHAZAR
by WRATH77
Summary: My ficlets of Benthazar based on my OTP AU list that I made. R&R
1. Author Notes

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones.

So, here is the list:

1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don't understand this, it's basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP's with this list. The pairing I chose for this story is: Benthazar (Benny X Balthazar)

Enjoy reading!


	2. Sleepy Welcome

Benny entered his home and gave a long sigh.

It was great to be home.

He loved his job as a cook in the Navy, but he missed home, especially Balthazar.

The skype talks, phone calls and emails weren't enough; he needs Balthazar in the flesh.

He puts his bags on the floor and looked for his lover, inhaling the scent of wood and that apple cinnamon freshener that Balthazar likes. He walked into the living room and lets out a smile.

Balthazar was sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep with an open book on his lap. He smiled wider, knowing that the man was waiting for him. He let out a small chuckle at Balthazar's hair, he had let it grow and it gotten curly.

He reached out and shook Balthazar slightly.

"Bal, cher, I'm here." He crooned, seeing Balthazar open his eyes and giving him a sleepy smile.

"You're home." He said, making Benny smile at him and then picked him bridal-style.

"Let's go to bed, darling." He said, making Balthazar mumble sleepily.

"I don't like you without your beard." He mumbled, making Benny laugh.

"Don't worry, cher, there will be enough time to grow back."

**AN: New OTP, Benthazar, cause there's not enough of this pairing.**

**Another fic with Benny going to the Navy, I just love him in the navy.**

**I saw Ty Olsson without his beard, he looks so naked without it, it's weird!**

**Next is College AU!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	3. Teacher Visit

Balthazar was grading some papers from his latest French exam when he got a knock at his classroom door.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Roche, do you have a minute?"

Balthazar looked to the side and saw it was Gadreel, the history professor behind him was a large handsome man, looking at Balthazar with interest.

"Yes, Gadreel?"

"This is Benny Laffite, he's the other French professor that going to start in the fall."

"Ah, its about time. We need some new blood." Balthazar said as he held out his hand, "Hello, Mr. Lafitte."

"Just Benny, please." He said, shaking his hands. Balthazar tried to hide the shiver that went down his spine. Benny's voice and accent were like sweet molasses. It's been know about Balthazar dating life, how he dates other teachers and students, both men and women. He keeps a low profile so the college wont interfere. He wonders if Benny will go out with him.

"Mr. Laffite needs a tour around campus. I was hoping you could."

"Oh, gladly." Balthazar said, going to Bennys side. "Let's move with the tour."

45 minutes later, Balthazar showed Benny the cafeteria, the library, labs and offices were. Benny was quiet as Balthazar showed him. Benny then spoke up.

"Balthazar, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Italian food?"

Balthazar swerved to look at Benny, surprise on his face.

"I…what?"

"Do you like Italian food?" Benny asked again.

"Yes, I do."

"There is a nice Italian place around the corner. Would you like to eat there later?"

Balthazar grinned at the large man.

"I would love to."

**AN: College AU!**

**I decided to put Benny and Balthazar as professors, both French classes. Who wants to go to their classes?**

**I put Balthazar was surprised by the end because he's use to making the first move. **

**Gadreel has a small cameo here.**

**Grimm AU next!**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	4. On a Job

A truck was sitting in the parking lot next to bar with the lights off and people that were close by noticed it was rocking slightly.

Inside were two men in the backseat, in a deep make out session. The blonde man moaned as the large man sucked his neck.

"Mmmm, Benny." He moaned as he looked out the window, seeing a man walk out of the bar.

"Shit, Benny! It's him! It's him!" he yelped as he pushed Benny off and they scrambled to the driver's seat. Benny started the truck as he fixed his shirt.

"Dammit, Balthazar, why do you have to distract me?"

"Well, I don't see you complaining!"

Benny gave out a bark of laughter.

"That's true, cher, that true."

Benny Lafitte and Balthazar Roche were well-known bounty hunters in the Wesen community. Benny is a blutblad and Balthazar is a raub-kondor, making them a deadly team. The bounty they were after was a Gordon Walker, a klaustreich who had three girlfriends and sent all three of them to the hospital. So, they tracked him to Los Angeles to a bar downtown.

They stopped the truck outside his apartment building and walked to the door. Benny suddenly coughed and woged, quickly shifting back.

"You alright?" Balthazar asked.

"It stinks!" he coughed, making Balthazar cringe in sympathy. Guess having a blutbad super sense of smell has its downsides.

They went inside, seeing the hallway was dark.

"I got this." Balthazar said, his eyes wogueing to an electric blue, letting him see in the dark. They slowly walked down the hallway with their guns drawn, until Benny stopped.

"He's here." He said, sniffing the air. "He's here-"

Suddenly there was hiss and Benny was tackled to the floor by Gordon, who was fully woged. Benny woged as well and the two wesen fight each other snarling and trying to tear each other apart.

Gordon then picked up a discarded bottle and crashed it over Benny's head. The blutbad fell to the floor staggering. Gordon was about to claw his throat, but a shot rang out. Gordon fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder, Balthazar behind him with his gun out, his eyes still an electric blue. He quickly went to Benny and help him up. The looked down at Gordon, who was clutching his shoulder and groaning in pain.

"You owe me dinner after this." Balthazar said , making Benny roll his eyes.

"That's just fine, cher." Benny said.

**AN: Grimm AU, one of my favorite to write.**

**I like the idea of Benny and Balthazar to be a blutbad and a kondor because they are such awesome wesens. I don't like Gordon, so I had to put him as a klaustreich.**

**Next up is Domestic AU.**

**I don't own SPN or Grimm! Comments are loved! **


	5. Lazy Sunday

Benny woke up with a sigh, stretching his arms. He looked down and smiled when he sees Balthazar curled up on his side, snoring lightly.

Benny looks at his digital click and saw it was 6:40 A.M. he rubbed his eyes, knowing he has to get up and open the diner in 20 minutes. He starts to sit up, making Balthazar give out a sleepy whine.

"Why are you getting up at this god-forsaken hour?" he murmured.

"I have to open the diner, baby." Benny said as he got up and started to go take a shower. Benny was the cook of the diner while Balthazar ran the cash register. It was a small diner, but very popular around town.

When Benny got back to their room, he saw Balthazar was still lying in their bed, but hugging Benny's pillow.

"Balthazar, you have to get up soon."

"Later." He whined, "Its Sunday."

Benny just chuckled through his blonde curls.

"Alright cher, but you have to wake up by 8."

"I will." Balthazar said with a yawn as she snuggled into the sheets.

Benny kissed his forehead and went downstairs, ready to start a new day.

**AN: Benny loves to spoil his Bal.**

**I just love the idea of Benny owning a diner. Balthazar is not a morning person**

**Cop AU next!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	6. Desk Relations

Balthazar wonders about his life at time, like if his choice of career as a lawyer is beneficial at time. Sure, he was successful and he puts the bad guys away, but still he wonders.

However, he was not exactly complaining right now.

All in the name of a PI name Benny Laffite.

They met during an arson case and they clicked. Maybe Balthazar had a thing for big man with accents and beards. This brings him now to the present.

The present being that Benny is screwing Balthazar against his desk. Thank god, his office walls are thick enough and his secretary, Ruby, is deaf at the moment.

"Fuck." Balthazar moaned as he had his arms around Bennys neck, who was licking and sucking his neck, "Harder, Benny, give it to me harder."

"I do you any harder, cher…" Benny breathed out, "I'm gonna break you."

"I don't care! I want it harder."

"Always so greedy." Benny laughed, but then gave four hard thrusts before Balthazar gave a guttural moan as he came over Benny's and his stomach. Benny came as well, smashing his lips to the lawyers. They leaned against each other, moaning and giving each other little kisses.

"Mmm, darling, we need to figure out a better work schedule." Balthazar moaned, grimacing when Benny removes himself from Balthazar. Benny just smiled as he kissed his forehead.

"No worries, cher. We'll figure it out. But I think we gotta take an easy on your office."

Balthazar couldn't help, but let out a giggle. Oh, office hours are just too much fun.

**AN: Cop AU, with Lawyer Balthazar and PI Benny.**

**I just wanted to write desk sex. I might write more stories with this universe.**

**Next is Hospital AU!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	7. Weird Roomates

He was so stupid.

That's what Benny thought as he laid in the hospital bed.

He should have made sure that his boat was in place, he didn't know that it came off and got caught on the propeller, hurtling him off the boat. He already called Elizabeth and she already is taking care of his diner.

So far, all he has is a concussion and some bruises, but the doctors want him to stay overnight for observation. He also had to share with a roommate, a very loud roommate…who was talking on his cellphone.

"Gabriel, I'm fine. You and Cassie don't have to come…No, you don't need to send strippers to my room…Goodbye, Gabriel."

Benny then saw the curtain slide over and his eyebrows raised.

His roommate is a British man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His roommate caught his eye and gave him a sultry smile.

"Hello there, I'm Balthazar Novak."

"Benny Laffite." He greeted.

"So, why are you here?"

"Had an altercation with a boat. You?"

"Kidney stones."

Benny cringed in sympathy, making Balthazar nod.

"I know." Balthazar said, "So, Mr. Laffite, what's your story?"

Benny smiled and started to talk to his weird roommate.

**AN: Hospital AU!**

**Sorry if this feels rushed, but I want to be done with this one. I could see Gabriel sending strippers to his room.**

**Next is Reverse Verse!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!**


	8. The Boss and his Pet

Gordon Walker sat in his chair, fidgeting nervously as he stared at his boss.

Balthazar Novak was one of the most well-known crime lord in Los Angeles; his rackets dealing with gambling and money laundering. He had his priorities though; he abhorred drugs and pornography. Balthazar was ruthless, but that was hidden under a lot of snark, so many underestimated him. That's when Benny is brought in.

Benny Laffite is Balthazar's bodyguard and enforcer. Word was they met in Miami, on a cruise of all things. Benny was already in trouble with the law for pirating. It was also rumored that they were lovers, but Gordon couldn't tell.

"So, Mr. Walker." Balthazar said, getting his attention, "I am getting word that you are switching sides to Dick Roman. Is that true?"

"No, Mr. Novak."

"Oh my dear, Mr. Walker. You see, I know you are lying because dear Ms. Bradbury has access to all of your credentials and has security footage of you leaving Romans residence."

"Now…" he said, getting up from his chair, "I wouldn't have mind you going to another employer, but I do mind you giving information of my business."

Gordon's heart dropped, but he sneered in defiance.

"And what you're gonna do, you limey faggot? Kill me?"

"Oh no, Mr. Walker, I don't like getting my hands dirty, but Benny does."

Before Gordon could even think, the felt large hands on his neck and twist it with a loud snap. Balthazar smiled at Benny and beckoned him with a crook of his finger. Benny smiled as he walked over and gave his boss a kiss.

"Mmm, it always turns me on when I see you working." Balthazar said.

"You have weird-ass kinks, cher." Benny responded.

"Well after you dispose of Mr. Gordon, we can talk more of my…kinks."

**AN: Crime AU!**

**With Mob Boss Balthazar and Body guard Benny.**

**Let's just admit to ourselves that Sebastian Roche can play a mean mob boss and I keep thinking Olsson when he was in Dark Angel, so let's just say Benny doesn't have a beard here.**

**I don't like Gordon, so I killed him off here. **

**Yeah, Balthazar had some freaky kinks.**

**Reverse Verse is next.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	9. Scar Tissue

"This one?"

"Wendigo."

"And this one?"

"Vampire."

"This one?"

"Are we going to do this all night?"

"Probably darling."

Benny Laffite and Balthazar Fortescue were hunters that met through mutual friends. Benny's specialty were vampires, while Balthazar knew a lot about supernatural artifacts. Flash forwards a year later, the two men were partners in every sense of the word.

The two men were currently in bed and Balthazar was looking at the scars on Benny's back.

"You know Cher, the life of a hunter is never without scars."

"Oh how poetic, Benny." Balthazar laughed as Benny took him in his arms into a rough kiss. He then flips him over, laying on top of him.

"Don't you think we have more important matters to attend to?"

Balthazar smiled and kissed Benny, kissing him soundly. Benny's hand reached over his back, feeling the jagged lines there. He knew this one.

It was from a violent poltergeist; it threw Balthazar threw a wall onto a mirror. He remembers being pretty hysterical as he took Balthazar to the hospital. All Balthazar got was a concussion and some stitches on his back.

Benny was brought back to the present when Balthazar bit his neck, making the large man moan and pulled Balthazar to him, ready to take what is his.

**AN: Reverse Verse, with hunters Benny and Balthazar.**

**I just love the idea of them as hunters and them looking over scars. It's very intimate. **

**Next is Harry Potter AU!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	10. Its a animal thing

"Thatta girl Andrea, take a easy." Benny cooed to the Hippogriff as he lured her to her pen. He smiled as she followed.

Being the teacher of Magical Creatures in Hogwarts, Benny likes to be prepared for anything. He decided to first start small and then late on move onto Hippogriffs. He heard a cough behind him and looked behind with a smile.

"Hello, Professor Roche."

Balthazar Roche was a charms professor, but his expertise was dueling and memory charms. Balthazar was also a shameless flirt, Benny right now being his main target. Benny usually plays along by flirting back, which sometimes catches the professor off guard.

"Can I help you with something, professor?" Benny asked.

"Well, first of all, you can start calling me Balthazar." He said with a smile, "Second, I'm curious about this creature. I never seen a hippogriff up close. Are you sure they are safe?"

"Well, they are only dangerous if you don't know what you are doing. Andrea here is pretty tamed, but you gotta be nice to her."

"I see."

"Yeah, do you want to pet her?"

"I would like that."

"Ok, go up to her and bow."

Balthazar blinked in confusion.

"Bow."

"Yeah, hippogriffs react strongly to politeness, you got to show her you are on the same level."

Balthazar looked disbelieving for a moment, but he turned to Andrea and took a bow. The bird-horse hybrid stared at him for a moment and then bowed her head. Balthazar straightened and tentatively reached a hand out, touching her head and petting it.

"She's a beautiful thing." He murmured, making Benny smile.

"Maybe you can tell me more about it at dinner tonight?" he asked with a purr, seeing Benny smirk. He walked to him and into his personal space, suddenly making Balthazar nervous.

"Sure, sugar, I'll see you there."

Benny then grabbed Andreas leash and led her into the pen, as Balthazar just stood there baffled.

**AN: Hogwarts AU!**

**I like to think Balthazar and Benny as professors. Benny as a magical creature professor just made me squee, Andrea is here as a hippogriff. Yeah.**

**So, here Balthazar is on the prowl, but he never expected Benny to respond back, he like to have the upper hand.**

**Fantasy AU next!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or HP!**


	11. Nightclub lights

Balthazar sat in the corner of the club, sighing to himself.

Being a vampire can sometimes be boring, even if you are in an exclusive vampire club. He heard from a friend that anybody could find a partner here, if you don't kill each other first.

Balthazar was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a man at the bar, he looked new. He seemed around Balthazar's height, but looked massive. He was wearing a sailor cap and just looked delicious.

Balthazar walked over to the man, taking note of his beard, blue eyes and rather big hands.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

The big man smiled, showing his fangs.

"Sure, sugar." He said in a southern drawl that made Balthazar insides melt.

They walk to the dance floor and Balthazar wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"What's your name, sailor?"

"Benny, and you?"

"Balthazar." He said, thrusting his hips upwards. Benny growled and turned Balthazar around, making his eyes widened.

"Don't think just cause you asked me to dance that you're in charge, sugar," he said against his ear, licking the lobe and making Balthazar shiver.

"Then show me, bog boy." Balthazar quipped as he felt Benny hands on his hips as they grind to the music.

Both started to breathe heavily as Balthazar grind into his lap, feeling his large erection against his rear. They kissed over his should, filthy with lots of tongue and teeth.

Their tongues swirled around each other, going over their fangs and taking the last remnants of the blood they drank. They grinded harder until Benny pull away, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues.

"How about you and me dump this place and finish this at my boat?"

Balthazar smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Both vampires hurried to leave the club, willing to use the rest of the night.

**AN: Fantasy AU! With both of them as vampires.**

**I got the idea of a vampire nightclub from the film Constantine and that SPN episode where the tried to make a spinoff series. I liked the monster's club scene. So, here they are doing a lot of grind dancing. **

**Thank all for reading my fic!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


End file.
